


A Platonic Love

by chickensink



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla got game, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Laura is the useless lesbian this time, but she's soft for Laura, fake dating au, rated M for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickensink/pseuds/chickensink
Summary: “What? What’s so funny? Are you really going to sit there and try to deny that we have really good platonic chemistry? Because that’s just a fact, Carm,” she finished with her arms stubbornly crossed, trying her best to project casual confidence.“Not at all, cupcake. I was just wondering if you knew what platonic relationships meant. I know you’re not a big fan of my philosophy books, but you should probably know that Plato had some rather interesting thoughts on love."AKALaura asks Carmilla to be her fake girlfriend for a party and Carmilla delights in trying to make Laura combust





	A Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

> 'Dis my second attempt at writing. People were surprisingly encouraging about my first attempt, so...we'll see where this goes. (This will probs get a less enthusiastic reception than my previous attempt, but that's because we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet. It's a setup chapter.)  
>   
> I already have part of the next chapter written; I'm just deciding how lazy I am and if I want to attempt editing it or just finish it up. I don't have an update schedule, but I have a reasonably good idea of where this one is going. So...stay tuned?

“Carm. Please??? Pretty please?” She gave her very best pouty face.

Carmilla glowered. Laura had been whining at her for the past fifteen minutes, and it didn’t seem like she was going to let up anytime soon. Letting out a deep sigh and trying _very_ hard not to roll her eyes too aggressively, Carmilla finally relented. 

“Fine. But you fucking owe me!”

Laure let out a delighted squeal, clapping her hands and bouncing around like an overexcited toddler. She knew she could get Carm to cave. Despite the tough exterior and callous attitude her roommate throws around and hides behind, Laura has discovered her to be remarkably sweet and squishy. Not that she’d ever say it out loud. She still values her life, and there’s no way Carmilla would let anyone get away with that kind of talk ruining her street cred — not even Laura.

There was also the fact that Laura was desperately trying to keep under wraps her massive crush on the other girl, and adjectives like “sweet” certainly did not help her case. She immediately winced at the thought and began internally berating herself.

_No! Bad, Laura. We agreed not to think about that. Thinking about that makes it a thing. And it is very much not a thing, because we are roommates and nothing more._

That internal monologue is going to have to do an awful lot of convincing in the near future, considering the arrangement that she’d just made and Carm had just agreed to. Ugh. Laura briefly wondered if she was some sort of masochist — after all, who else would find themselves in such unnecessarily messy situations? But even that train of thought began to become derailed as she thought about masochism and let her gaze linger along Carmilla’s tight leather pants. 

_God dammit. Focus, woman! You can do this. You can totally do this. No big deal._

She was trying to psych herself up when she realized that she still had Carmilla’s full attention, and had probably been acting like a mute idiot for much longer than was socially appropriate, particularly with her propensity for longwinded chatter.

Carmilla was looking her up and down in a way that made her mouth dry and her stomach clench.

“So, it’s just for one night, right? We show up. I’ll play nice — be your girlfriend, whatever — then we ditch the lackeys, come back home, and you owe me one?”

Laura finally snapped out of her gay stupor enough to focus on the task at hand, “Yes! It’s just one night, and I promise it won’t be that painful. Just a few hours so I don’t have to show up to Danny’s dumb housewarming party alone, and then we’re out of there. And yes, I owe you one. You are the best, Carm!”

Carmilla hummed contentedly to herself as Laura thought over ways that she might make it up to her broody roommate, who really did hate going to these kinds of functions. “How will you be accepting payment? I could do your laundry for a week? Make your favorite dinner? Ooh! I know; I’ll let you pick the movie for every movie night this month.”

Carmilla scooted closer and snaked an arm around Laura’s waist, “Oh, I have all kinds of ideas about how you could repay me, sweetheart. I _am_ going to spend the evening as your girlfriend, after all. Shouldn’t I get some of the benefits of being your girlfriend that night?” Carmilla was grinning wickedly.

“Carm!” Laura slapped her arm while her whole face flushed bright red, “Not funny!”

Apparently Carmilla didn’t agree, because she was chuckling as she backed up to give Laura some more space. “Cupcake, relax. Nobody’s ever going to buy us as a couple if you’re that tightly-wound and jumpy at an innocent joke.”

Laura’s eyes widened as the wheels in her head started turning. “Oh my gosh. Carm, you’re right! We’re going to have to sell this. What’ll we do? What if nobody buys that we’re actually together? I mean, I’m not exactly a supermodel, and it might seem weird that you’re suddenly with me now when practically every woman alive is throwing themselves at you…”

“Oh my god; do you ever stop? Seriously, creampuff, you need to relax. We’re already friends. We live together. We’ve known each other since freshman year of college. It’s really not gonna be hard to sell it.” 

Carmilla tried to bite her tongue and leave it there, but she just couldn’t. 

“And what the _hell_ makes you think that anyone would choose another woman over you. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re fucking gorgeous. And intelligent. And incredibly caring. And a bit of a dork, but luckily for you, I’m kinda into that,” she finished with a wink.

Laura was blushing again, but Carmilla happily noted that she also looked like she was feeling a little better about the whole situation.

Again, Carmilla knew the smart thing to do would be to leave it there, but she just couldn’t resist adding, “If anything, _I’ll_ be the one out of place at the party. People love you, and everyone knows that you’re kinda out of my league. I actually really don’t know why you asked _me_ to go with you.” 

She paused and thought about it for a minute, “other than the fact that I’m hella sexy,” another goddamn wink, “ _and_ it will drive the Ginger Giant fucking nuts if she thinks that we ended up together. Actually scratch that. I know exactly why you asked me. Good call, cutie.”

Laura was a little stunned at Carmilla’s estimation of the whole situation. “Uh, no. Carm. I asked you because you’re my best friend, and I want someone who I can trust and who will support me. I’m going to be really anxious around Danny and her new girlfriend. Plus, we already have like, really good chemistry, so it won’t be too much of a stretch.”

Carmilla broke out into a wicked grin, “Really good chemistry, eh? Are you rethinking the bit about me reaping the rewards of being your lady du jour?” 

Laura was sputtering. Why the hell did Carm always have the ability to turn her into a gay mess in just a few seconds? “ _Ha ha_ , Carm. You know what I mean. We have really good _platonic_ chemistry, because we’re already friends. Platonic buddies.”

Carmilla actually let out a fully belly laugh at that, biting her lip to try to contain the laughter.

“What? What’s so funny? Are you _really_ going to sit there and try to deny that we have really good platonic chemistry? Because that’s just a fact, Carm,” she finished with her arms stubbornly crossed, trying her best to project casual confidence.

“Not _at all_ , cupcake. I was just wondering if you knew what platonic relationships meant. I know you’re not a big fan of my philosophy books, but you should probably know that Plato had some rather interesting thoughts on love. 

I guess most people don’t care enough to educate themselves on _basic_ , fundamental principles of the philosophies they parade around in conversation, but if society placed any real value on _actual culture_ , you would know that one of Plato’s most enduring philosophies was that of forms — the purest and truest realization, the ideal of the divine identity of a thing. As an adjective, platonic means just that — the perfect manifestation of a concept.

Somewhere along the line, some idiotic prudes decided that a ‘platonic’ love means not sexual in nature, but that’s really not true at all. Plato _did_ contrast it with the vulgar, lesser lust that was based in mere physical attraction. But platonic love inherently exists on a higher plane. It starts with the physical, but it also transcends into a love so pure, complete and whole that it makes even the most powerful lust seem like a silly infatuation of youth. 

And yeah. Platonic love is often used to describe relationships between same-sex persons, but that’s just because history is hella gay, and the stuffy professors straight-wash it.They try to use it to mean “not sexual” when everything Plato ever said clearly goes against that. It means “not _just_ sexual”. It means so much _more_. It’s the difference between a fuck buddy a passionate lover — someone who can satisfy you more deeply than you ever thought possible.

So, to recap, you just told me that we have great _platonic_ chemistry, which is a love that includes physical, _sexual_ desires, but burns far brighter and truer into the eternities, because our souls are seen and love each other wholeheartedly. 

Just so you know. That’s what you said. But again: I’m not gonna argue with you. Our chemistry is pretty fucking fantastic. You know. _Platonically_.”

Laura’s face had been getting progressively redder throughout Carmilla’s speech, and at this point, she had lost all motor function and cognitive linguistic capabilities. Carmilla just smirked as she walked out, putting some extra swing into her hips with each step. “See you tonight, cutie. Can’t wait to be your girlfriend for the party next week!”

_Fuck_. 

Laura flopped down onto her bed face-first and let it swallow her her up. Worst. Crush. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer. Will it be better? Crappier? Who's to say really. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Let me know how profoundly I suck at writing and/or if there was any part of this that you enjoyed.


End file.
